Battle at Burgess
by Pokeshadow55
Summary: Inspired by original beat panels for the movie. What if the final battle at Burgess had gone a bit differently? Oneshot


**A/N: I was checking out a quality blog that I like a whole lot when I found a link to the panels! I'd been planning to write something on this for a while now! The link to the panels is over here: zapatillasrusas*blogspot*ca 2013 01 rise^of^guardians^act^3^ideas*html Replace the starred spots with . replace the ^ with - and replace plain spaces with / and it should work. ****I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Rise of the Guardians, the Plot for this one-shot story, or the blog that was mentioned above. All of the things belong to their respective owners and I in no way claim ownership.

* * *

Great storms disrupted the night time of Burgess. Thunder and lighting crackled in the sky, illuminating the lone dark figure with the ancient wooden staff in his hand. Pitch Black raised the old staff in his hand as he overlooked the dark town from his perch on the hill, and lighting flashed again. He drank in the fear that emanated from the people in the town. Oh how it was wonderful. He was finally winning!

One figure alone dashed through the streets though. Jack rushed through the town. He'd gotten Jamie to believe, helped his friends regain the lost spark of childhood, but Pitch regained his hand by stealing his own staff. With much persuasion, he had convinced everyone to let him go on ahead and attack Pitch, while they gathered their bearings and followed behind. In one last dash, he reached Pitch at the edge of the forest.

"It's over Pitch! We won't let you win!" Jack shouted over the blistering winds.

"Hah! And what do you, a wannabe Guardian, plan on doing? Freeze me to death? You can't defeat me, Jack. I will finish you." Pitch said, lifting the staff. The winds continued to howl. "You remember that I stole this from you, don't you? I must say, thank you for letting me use it as well. It's been so helpful." He said, summoning a nightmare steed and jumping on.

Without much of a warning, Pitch charged at Jack, who barely had enough time to dodge. He bolted towards the trees, but stopped before going too far. Mustering energy, Jack formed an ice sword in his hand. Then, looking around, he spotted one of North's stray reindeer. Jumping on, he grabbed the reins and managed to steer it to face Pitch.

"I'm not going down without a fight Pitch." Jack said determinedly.

"Fine, have it your way Frost." Pitch snarled, then he charged again. This time, Jack rode towards him, sword raised. In a quick movement and a flash of pain on Jack's part, he snapped his staff with the sword, causing Pitch to lose his control. In fury, Pitch flung the pieces away and replaced it with a sword. Jack swiftly dropped his sword, dove off the reindeer, and in a burst of concentration and light, he repaired his staff.

"You little winter brat!" Pitch howled, leaping at Jack, who blocked. They threw blows at each other, back and forth, until Pitch leapt at Jack and grabbed his staff. Jack held on with both hands as Pitch pushed and pulled against him. Pitch formed wave of Nightmare sand and sent them off through Burgess. Then he faced Jack again as the snow and wind swirled angrily around the two. An idea sprouted in both Jack's head and Pitch's.

"Hey Pitch, how about we take this to the sky?" Jack said tauntingly, before launching both of them into the sky at the highest speeds Jack had ever gone. Pitch smirked.

"Well, why don't we add a bit more to this show then?" He said, and his nightmare sand surrounded them. The two fought and flew, straight up and to the sides. In a sudden jolt from both the wind and the nightmare sand, they broke the ozone layer and burst into space. The full moon greeting them with it's bright light. With a quick movement, Pitch flung Jack onto a satellite, taking Jack's staff back.

"Well well, this is where our fight has taken us, hum? What do you plan on doing now Jack? We're in space, the fact we are virtually immortal protects us here. But nothing can protect you if you were, oh say, knocked into the vast black, now is there?" Pitch mused.

"I don't know about you Pitch," Jack said, standing up and facing him. "But I'm just getting started." With a roar, Jack flung himself at Pitch. Forcing the staff out of his hands, Jack tackled Pitch off the satellite.

And straight towards earth.

Determinedly gripping Pitch's outfit, Jack smirked as Pitch screamed and the stars and snow swirled around them as they fell. It was as though everything was going at light speed as they went, straight down. With a monumental crash and splash, the two landed in the lake Jack had called home for years.

Spluttering, Pitch dragged himself out of the freezing water to find himself staring at North, being supported by a fully grown Bunny, Tooth, and a newly revived Sandman, all glaring at him. Pitch stared in shock at Sandy, who was floating not a few feet away, looking down on him. Dream sand flowed from him towards Burgess. Summoning his strength, Pitch ground his teeth and glared.

"Sanderson." He spat.

"Perfect..timing, Sandy." Jack said, panting as he got himself out of the water. It had frozen below him, but the impact was heavy. He looked at his friend and smiled. Pitch growled dangerously, and remembered the guardians near the edge of the lake. Pitch swiftly fired his nightmare sand at them, and all of the guardians sprung into action.

Except for Jack.

He was about to move, but he found himself rooted to the ground by a nightmare sand. Pitch stood and spun towards him. He walked towards him, fury in his eyes. Jack struggled against the sand holding him in place, but Pitch was getting closer. He didn't say anything, but both knew what was going to come next. Before Pitch could attack, though, a snowball hit him in the back of his head. Spinning around in anger, he saw a group of kids at the lake standing on shore. It was Jamie, Sophie, and their friends! Sophie was pointing a hand at Pitch, laughing about the snowball she had just thrown. There was a pause, and the other kids started laughing too.

Furious, Pitch shouted at them, "Stop your laughter! I'm the boogieman, Pitch Black! You should be AFRAID of me!" But the kids threw even more snowballs at him, stopping him from advancing on them instead. Jack took the moment to escape the nightmare sand and land on the bank. It was then the kids turned towards the guardians. Excitedly, they rushed over, laughing and cheering over their childhood heroes. Dream sand from Sandy drifted around them, and formed images. Cupcake, who was still laughing at Pitch, made a unicorn, which quickly headed towards Pitch, confusing him as it approached. More and more sand came from Burgess, and in the sky, Sandy floated, commanding his Dream sand. All the Guardians felt their energy returning as their believers continued to grow and grow. The Dream sand grabbed Pitch and began to drag him into the lake. He screamed, reaching out for something to grab, anything to stop him, but there wasn't anything. They all watched from the shore as Pitch was dragged into the lake, which Jack quickly froze over. It was finally finished. They walked cautiously towards the lake, gathered around where the Nightmare King had been dragged in. Then, Jamie cheered.

"That was awesome!"

The kids started laughing and talking, cheering over the victory. Bunny's sentinel eggs and his little egglets were running around along with the elves. Yeti's were grumbling to each other in that language of theirs. Tooth smiled at the children and started talking and buzzing around. Sandy quickly wove the dreams to all of the children. North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and turned him towards him.

"Your center?" North asked.

"It took a while, but I figured it out." Jack replied, smiling up at the big man. North smiled back and handed Jack something. He opened his hand, and stared down at the little Russian doll that resembled himself.

"Now are you ready Jack?" He asked. Everyone gathered around in silence, staring at the two. "To make it official?" Jack took a deep breath, and nodded. A Yeti quickly handed an enormous red book to North. "Then it is time you take the oath." He opened the pages, and looked at Jack.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?" Everyone stood in a semi-circle around them, Jamie standing behind Jack. "To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Jack took a moment to look behind himself at everyone, and at Jamie, before turning back to North.

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian." North shut the book and beamed at him. Everyone started cheering, pumping fists in the air and stuff. North picked Jack up and gave him a kiss on both cheeks before setting him down. Jack looked embarrassed, but smiled genuinely at everyone. An elf gave a kiss to another, and was met with a punch. The kids started cheering even harder, grinning at Jack. The mini fairies made a heart at Jack, before one passed out.

"You guys, look!" Caleb shouted, pointing.

"That's Santa's Sleigh!" Monty said. The tie-dyed elf saved an egg from the reindeer as they landed on the stable ice, snorting a bit. The kids started talking about how epic the sleigh was, and Bunny remarked to North, "Everybody loves the sleigh." North smiled, then put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Time to go." He said. Sandy quickly made dreamsand fireworks, causing everyone to "ooh" and "aah" at the display. Bunny said goodbye to Sophie, handing her an egg, and Jamie talked to Jack. After Jack assured Jamie of everything, he stood up. The other guardians stood in the sleigh, waiting for Jack to walk in, but before he did, Jamie called out.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around, only to find Jamie hugging him. Jack stiffened for a moment in shock, after all it was the first time a kid had actually touched him in 300 years, but he quickly leaned down and hugged his friend back. Standing up and jumping onto the sleigh, they were off. Everything was over at last. Pitch was defeated, Jack was a guardian, and everything was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Ending's not that great, I know. I tried though. :) Review if you want, this will NOT be continued in any way. Unless you can convince me. Or if I get inspiration. Otherwise, probably no more.**

**A/N/N: OK, for some reason the story repeated itself. I fixed it and tweaked a few things. :)**


End file.
